Where Do We Go From Here?
by Skylight Reality
Summary: Set in season 1-2. Parents came down but the grounders are leaving them alone. Clarke and Bellamy travel away from camp for resources when they get knocked out by grounders. Waking up on a beach of sorts, they try to survive the best they can to get back to camp. Once they arrive, they are in for a big surprise as Abby, Kane, and Jaha have come up with a re-population program.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke's POV:

Before I opened my eyes, I could feel the wind on my face and hear the waves crashing in the background. I wanted to stay this way a little longer, just to avoid the problems I knew I'd have to face. But that's not how life goes, is it?

"Princess? Clarke!" I could hear footsteps coming faster my way, then a hand landed roughly on my shoulder. "Clarke it's okay, it's me. Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw Bellamy looking down at me. He was kneeling in the sand getting more concerned the longer I stayed quiet. "Clarke, do you know where we are?"

I slowly sat up and surveyed our surroundings. It looked like we were on a beach with no one in sight for miles, except a tiny house in the distance. I shook my head and held out my hands for Bellamy to help me off the sand. Suddenly I felt cold water splash on my toes and looked behind me out at the ocean. It was beautiful as the sun appeared to be falling inch by inch into the waves with every passing minute. As always, my mind started forming a plan.

"Bellamy, we need to take shelter soon, it's getting dark out…I'm not sure where we are or how far we've come from Arkadia, but we can figure that out once we get there, okay?" I said while pointing towards the abandoned house.

"I think the two grounders we followed were onto us and knocked us out. But I don't remember being this close to the water… now that I think about it, I do remember hearing waves in the distance. This must have been where they were going, to get supplies. They must have decked us, got what they needed, and left" Bellamy contemplated.

I gave him a look of understanding and turned swiftly towards the house, expecting him to follow. Bellamy jogged up next to me as we made the small trek to the house. The house looked like it was still intact before the first apocalypse, with only a few dents and bruises, as well as old age, and it seemed perfectly fine to stay there for the night. Once we got to the door, Bellamy held his arm out in front of me, without words telling me to wait for his command. He reached in his back pocket for his handgun, seeing as the bigger one was stolen by the grounders, and kicked open the door. Looking around, he confirmed that the house was in fact, abandoned. We went inside.

Inside there was a living room, a kitchen, and one bed with a connecting bathroom. Small, quaint, and comfortable… if you forget about what happened to the people that must have lived here. I immediately went inside and looked for food while Bellamy checked out the bedroom. From a few feet away, I could hear him flop onto the mattress and could almost picture his grin. Going from a tent on the ground to an old mattress was definitely an upgrade. After finding only stale and rotten foods, I looked in the last cabinet and found some canned beans and a couple of candy bags with spooky ghost faces and cartoon spiders on the front covers. I shrugged and took what I found to the bedroom. Leaning on the door, I watched Bellamy pretend to flip the channels of a dud TV before realizing I was there. He dropped the remote like it burned and looked at me sheepishly, then stood up and walked towards me now with resolve.

"You can have the bed if you want princess, I'll sleep on the couch in that living room over there and watch the door in case the grounders decide to come back."

Before he could walk past me, I grabbed his arm and once he looked down at me, I said "No, the bed's big enough for both of us. I doubt they'll be coming back anytime soon. Get in and let's get some sleep so we can be up early tomorrow to head back to camp." I turned and went under the covers, keeping my back to him. After a few moments of silence, I heard footsteps slowly walk my way and then the bed creaked as Bellamy started to lay down beside me. Even though there was room for two of us, it was a double bed, which meant our arms and legs would brush from time to time. As I fought for sleep, I closed my eyes and thought of how glad I was that Bellamy came with me. Then I was out.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke's POV:

When I woke the next morning, I immediately sensed two things. One, that green and dangerous fog was in the air as I looked out the window. Two, that it was hard to move seeing as I was being spooned by a big body. Somehow during the night, our bodies must have seeked for warmth from each other and now we were a bunch of tangled limbs. Our legs were crisscrossed together like pretzels from the old times, and his arm was draped around my middle, his hand curling upward towards my breasts. I guess he had no nightmares last night either, seeing as a certain something was poking my lower back. And I couldn't even complain. I was glad he had gotten a break from what plagued his dreams, even if it was for one night and at my expense.

As awkward as it was, I had to wake him up and so we could take better shelter. I lifted his arm away so I could sit up and shook him a little roughly. "Bellamy! Wake up! Fog's here."

Bellamy slowly cracked open one eye and glared at me, still tired and comfortable from his sleeping position. "What's wrong now Princess? Can't we just relax for one moment? It's not like the camp needs us right this second…"

But before he could fully close his eyes I lightly slapped his cheek and spoke louder, "we have to take cover NOW Bellamy!" I got off the bed and flung the covers off him. He curled his needs up to his chest, part instinct and partly to hide himself from me. But my suspicions were confirmed when I looked down and saw a bulge in his pants.

I sighed, "Come on Bellamy let's go. There might be a basement or a bunker we didn't know about." He got off the bed and followed me as we searched for a basement door or a secret bunker passageway.

"Clarke over here! I found something." I went over to him and saw a hidden door that led under the floorboards. He hesitated then opened it up to find a small little "basement" of sorts. It could barely fit two people and we would have to duck or sit down, but it was the best we had. The fog was starting to seep under the doors and window cracks. We didn't have much time.

Before Bellamy could protest, I climbed in first and sat on the floor so that I wouldn't have crouch my head down. Bellamy stared at me with weariness and uncertainty. I knew he didn't want to come down here. Even opening the hatch was a reminder of his old life. Hiding Octavia under the floorboards. Knowing he had no other option, he went in after me and closed our only exit.

He sat next to me on the ground. We couldn't really look around, as there was no light. We felt the walls up and, realizing they were bare, gave up. Suddenly Bellamy gasped, "I felt something! I think I'm sitting on it." He pulled it out and cracking it, revealed a glow stick.

Somehow it still had some juice in it and let out enough light for us to see our faces. We looked at each other in silence. As the minutes went by, comfortable became uncomfortable. We were both itching to move around but there was no space in here, and we weren't sure how much longer the fog would last.

"I think we should wake a couple more minutes, and then one of us should check to see if it's gone." He nodded in agreement and stared down at the glow stick. From this close I could see his freckles and just how beautiful his eyes were. A deep brown. He may not always show what he feels, but he can't hide the emotion in his eyes.

Bellamy glanced up at me and realizing I was staring at him, started to smirk. "See something you like, Princess. Maybe once we get back to camp you can draw a picture of me, it will last longer."

I frowned and looked at the glow stick. It was starting to go out, which meant we either stay in darkness or tread upstairs. "Look, I'm going to check to see if we are in the clear. I'll give you the signal." As I stood up, I felt his hand grab my arm.

"Wait Clarke… be careful, okay? I don't want to drag your dead ass back to camp." Bellamy switched from vulnerable to asshole. I turned around and peeked open the hatch. No fog.

I turned my head to him and nodded, but the light went out so I decided to kick his knee. "Ow! What the heck was that for?" He asked angrily. "It's clear, let's go." I commanded and got out from under the floor.

He grumbled but followed up after me. Wanting to get out of here, we started to head home. For a moment we were lost but eventually, we found our way back around duck. Once entering camp, we hear some of the delinquent's cheer and a couple of our friends came and gave up welcome hugs, asking us what happened.

They followed us to the fire and listened to our story as we ate food for the day. Once we got to the part about the fog, Octavia and Bellamy shared a look that spoke volumes as he described how he felt trapped waiting under the floor. After we ate, we said night to everyone were about to head our separate ways, when my mother came up to us.

"Clarke, Bellamy… follow me. Now." Abby turned and headed inside, expecting us to follow. Even though Bellamy and I were tired and didn't want to talk politics, we heading in after her.

"What's this about mom?" I closed the flap and stood stiff once I realized there were others in the room. Kane and Jaha sat on either side of my mother, and next to them another man and woman I didn't know. There were two empty seats right across from the big three.

"Sit down, Clarke. We have something important to discuss with you. The both of you." Abby motioned to the chairs. Bellamy and I looked at each other in dread and sat down slowly.

Without any pleasantries, Jaha dove straight to the problem at hand, "Our numbers have dropped significantly since we have been on the Ark, which was to be predicted. However, after last winter and the Earth's environmental effects, they have been dropping even more. Our population is dwindling, and we need to set about on fixing it immediately."

"And how do you propose on doing that? Going out there and telling everyone to make babies to save the human race? Please! Most of our camp is young men and women who we need to help build housing and hunt, or even to practice under Clarke and Abby for medical purposes. We have time for all of that later." Bellamy reasoned.

I stayed silent for a moment. I knew that they were going to try to force our hand and the camp… and what they were saying wasn't wrong. Even though the grounders are here, they have left us alone. We are all we have, and there isn't much of us left. I decided to hear their ideas.

"What were you thinking about doing?" I asked. Bellamy looked at me in surprise.

Abby smiled at me softly, "I was thinking we could start with those that are already paired up, having the girls come to me so that I can take the contraceptives out. Then once there's progress, get the others to fall in line." Jaha nodded in agreement.

Kane went on, "they also need to share living quarters, which will help us better manage space and supplies in the camp. Also, the children should have both parents under one roof, so to speak, and family units will be "housed" next to other families for kids to grow up together. No caste system or hierarchy." The five of them smiled and jotted down notes for their new "program".

It was getting late and I knew Bellamy wanted to fight back, but we were both tired from our hike today that I lay a hand on his arm and said, "We will talk more about this tomorrow. Let's come up with more ideas and rest on things." I got up and was heading out, Bellamy hot on my heels. Probably to argue with me before turning in about what just happened.

But before I could open the flap, Jaha belted out, "One more thing, Clarke! As leaders you and Bellamy need to take this program seriously. The younger ones lead by your example. Once we finalize everything tomorrow, you will need to see your mother about taking out your contraceptive. By having you participate, the others will follow more easily."

I turned around in shock yet as I was about to say something, Bellamy grabbed me and walked us out so we both wouldn't say something we'd regret.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke's POV:

Instead of going to our tents to get some sleep, we sat on a log that was positioned next to the fire. Now it was simmering down as everyone filed away into their tents to rest. We sat next to each other, not saying a word, both of us looking anywhere but at each other. We were tired but knew we had to discuss before the next meeting. Having the weight of the world on your shoulders is not an easy burden, but it helps when we talk about it and are on the same page.

I turned my body towards him, "Bellamy… Jaha's right. If we are going to convince a bunch of 17 and 18 year olds to have children, then I as their leader need to have one with them. It will give them a sense of security and hope… I just wish it wasn't so soon." I sighed.

Bellamy looked at me and said gravely, "You're not going to do this alone, Clarke. It does take two people… besides, we're both their leaders. If you're doing this, then I am too."

Bellamy just kept staring at me as my brain worked on overload and stress. I didn't want to think of what this new program would mean for the camp, for the 100… for me. But at some point I had to face reality. Once we finalize everything tomorrow morning, I will have to go to my mom and get the contraceptive removed, then start thinking of who to ask to help me have this baby. I told Bellamy my thoughts.

He swallowed his nerves then looked at me determinedly, "When I said you're not in this alone, I meant it. We're doing this together. The two leaders of the 100… most of the camp thinks we have something for each other anyway, and we already know we work well together." He stood up and made to leave.

"Bellamy!" He turned slightly towards me embarrassed by his declaration, "… I think that's not a bad idea. But we also need to talk about the others and more about the program first."

He looked relieved that I didn't turn his idea down and since he knew we needed to figure this out, sat back down with me.

I sighed heavily, "Okay, we know that they want to ask those who are already paired up to start trying, but my mom seems to think she can just force strangers afterwards, who are not ready and are not in love to have a baby. We need to put our foot down tomorrow and make sure that doesn't happen. Not only will it suck for the parents who don't know or end up hating each other, but it will also have negative effects on the child."

Bellamy nodded, "I agree. They can't just make people share a tent and have a family. There will be other problems and those that do decide to do this need to be willing and sure… which means when we tell everyone we're having a baby; we'll need to tell them we're together too." I could see the wheels turning in his head, both of us realizing all the effects and consequences this program will take on everyone, including us. But we have no choice. Our numbers are down and we are on our own.

I gave him a slight nod to avoid talking about our situation more, then told him we needed our sleep for tomorrow. He agreed and we went our separate ways. Soon we would be sharing a tent and I'll be growing a life inside me. Never would I thought this would happen to me when we got shipped down to the ground like garbage. I slept restlessly that night.

The next morning, we all met to finish the talk on the program. Bellamy and I made sure they wouldn't touch the young single people. My mom looked unhappy but agreed only to take out the contraceptive from girls with significant others. When she asked in front of everyone who would father my baby, I motioned towards the seat next to me.

Just as she was about to protest, Bellamy gave her a stern look and continued asking questions about how Kane and Jaha planned to tell everyone. Apparently, they wanted to get a jump on things and wanted to tell the camp this afternoon. The word had been spread that the chancellor had something to say and that everyone had to gather round after they've eaten.

Expecting protests, Bellamy and I were supposed to stand with my mother behind them and preach our "words of wisdom" when needed. After the meeting ended, I walked silently next to my mom to her medical facility. Once we were alone, I sat down as she paced back and forth.

Abby turned to me, "Is this really what you want? I know you why you have to do this, but are you sure with Bellamy Blake? He is a criminal."

"They are all criminals, mom. And yes, even though Bellamy is a pain in the ass half the time… I know he will always be there for his family and that we can make this work." I said.

Abby patted me on the shoulder, "I hope you're right. But be careful, okay? I don't want you developing feelings for him. You don't want to ruin this." I looked the other way.

My mom wasn't there when we landed on the ground and had to survive on our own. She doesn't know Bellamy like I do. Everything he ever did was to protect his sister, and I know that he will protect his child even more.

I lay down and cringed as my mom took the contraceptive out successfully. As I was leaving, I saw Bellamy look at me from a couple yards away. As if he could sense my presence. We stared at each other for what felt like eternity, both of us knowing what just happened to me and what will happen later.

Suddenly, Octavia broke our connection when she rushed in front of me. "Hey Clarke, Bellamy told me about the program. I saw you were all having a meeting and pushed him to tell me what it was about. I'm so glad you both made sure I wouldn't have to go through with it. I doubt Abby and Jaha would let me have a baby with Lincoln, and probably would've forced me to be with some stupid boy from here. So, thanks." I nodded all distracted and told her I'd talk to her later.

Once I made it to my tent, I laid down and let my mind wander. The first part was done, at least for me. Now we just had to wait for the meeting this afternoon and then things would escalate from there.

Suddenly, Bellamy made his way into my tent and picked up what little I owned and left. Confused and annoyed, I rushed out after him. I followed him to his tent and watched him lay my things down at various places. My heart sunk a little knowing my life just got switched around, again. But another part of me was full of nerves and excitement.

Bellamy and I were good at taking care of people and easing their fears. Shockingly, we were also getting along better which made us as a team, stronger. I knew we could do this. Together. But then, I realized we would have to have sex at least once for this to work…


End file.
